pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Few New Arrivals
This is the seventh episode of Platinum: Zach's Nuzlocke. Plot Zach is walking out of the Galactic Building, when a blond-haired woman approaches him, dressed in black. ???: Hello young man. Are you a trainer? Zach: Uh... Yeah. Why? ???: My name is Cynthia. I want you to take care of this Pokemon Egg. Zach: Alright, my name is Zach. I'd be glad to take care of that Pokemon Egg. Cynthia: Thank you. And give my regards to Professor Rowan. Cynthia hands him a white egg with green spots, and walks away. Pluckerz: Well... Now you've got a Pokemon Egg. Whatcha gonna do now? Zach: Now... I'M GONNA HATCH IT. One Hour Later Pluckerz: How's it going Zach? Zach is heavily panting on a bike, going up and down the streets. Zach: Pretty.... Well.... The egg suddenly glows, and a Pokemon pops out. Zach: YES! MY EGG HATCHED INTO... Another egg...? ???: Tog, Toge! Pluckerz: It's a Togepi! Zach: ...I'll name him Benny. Pluckerz: Hey, just so you know, the only way to get to the next area is to either go a super long way around, or go down Cycling Road. Zach: .......................... Pluckerz: Well? Zach: Get in your Pokeball. Zach returns Pluckerz, then pedals towards Cycling Road, and sees a bunch of Cyclists staring at him. Cyclists: BATTTLLEEEEE... Zach: DANG IT! Two Hours Later Zach is now running out of a cave entrance, his face terrified. Zach: STAY AWAY, TOO MANY GEODUUUUDE! Pluckerz: Oh my Arceus, I have NEVER seen that many Geodude at once. Zach: At least we got a Bronzor from there. And a Machop from Route 206. Pluckerz: Yeah, that's always good. Now uh... Let's go to that Old Chateau and catch a Pokemon. Zach: Alright... Pluckerz: And the fastest way to get there would be to 'pedal to the metal.' Zach: I GET IT! Zach stuffs Pluckerz into his Pokeball, then hops on his bike, and goes all the way back up to the Old Chateau, then kicks down a tree, and walks inside. Pluckerz: Heeeeey... This place is abandoned! Zach: I don't see anything in here. Bet there's some good old fashioned toasters in some of the rooms. Pluckerz: Oh, you know how I like my toast! Zach and Pluckerz begin ransacking the place, and still find no Pokemon. They walk upstairs, and see a TV with a radiating aura. Pluckerz: Y-You know... I don't really like the FEEL of this place. Zach: Neither- A pulse of electricity flies out of the TV, and shocks them both, then the pulse takes form as a Rotom. Rotom: HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES! Zach: What are YOU? Rotom: My name is Rotom, and I am debatably a low-tier Legendary Pokemon! Zach: Oh snap. Pluckerz: Low-tier, eh? HOW low-tier? Rotom: Oh, you know, a base stat total of like 440. Pluckerz: Yeah, that's pretty low for a legendary. Rotom: I DON'T CARE, I WILL OBLITERATE YOU BOTH FOR ENTERING MY DOMAIN! Zach: Pluckerz, Bubblebeam. Rotom: OH PLEASE NO! Pluckerz unleashes a fury of bubbles onto Rotom, and then Zach catches it with a Pokeball. Zach: DEBATABLE LOW-TIER LEGENDARY, CAUGHT! Pluckerz: Let's go to the Pokemon Center. Zach and Pluckerz walk to the Pokemon Center in Eterna City, and Zach's ears prick up as he hears an old guy talking. Old Guy: ...So, I'm giving away a free explorer's kit to any youngster who wants it. They can go underground and dig for Fossils and st- Zach runs over, grabs the kit, and instantly goes underground. Zach: AW YEAAAAAAAAAAH! Zach then realizes that the ratio of fossils appearing is extremely low. Zach: AW FUUUUUUUUUDGE! Thirty Minutes Later Zach: A FOSSIL! Just one little piece of rock here and- Voice: THE WALL COLLAPSES! Zach: Wait what? The entire wall collapses and the fossil is buried completely. Zach: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- One Hour Later Zach finally digs up a Fossil, and goes to the surface, then just slides down Cycling Road, and crawls into the Oreburg museum, covered in dust. Assistant: Er... Sir, are you alright? Zach: FOSSIL. REVIVE. NOW. Assistant: Er... Alright. The Assistant takes the Fossil, and walks behind the desk, then walks back with a Pokeball. Assistant: Here's your brand new, super healthy... SHIELDON! Zach: Guacamole. Assistant: Huh? Zach: That's his name. Assistant: Whatever. The Assistant walks out, while Zach crawls back into the Pokemon Center, and adjusts his team, then sleeps. Next Day Zach is walking out of Mt. Coronet, a teleporting Poke Ball in his hand. Zach: NOSEPASS, CAPTURED. Starita: Zach, are you gonna be grinding soon? Zach: Yup. Just gotta capture that Budew up- Starita flies to it, picks it up, and drops it in a Pokeball. Zach: ...Okay, looks like it's time for... GRINDIIIIIIIING! Three Hours Later Zach is standing back from his team, evaluating them. Zach: All of you are at least level 25, that's good. And Benny, welcome OFFICIALLY to the team. As a Togetic, too. And Bruce, congrats on evolving again, at level 27. And Max, welcome to the team. Oh yeah, welcome to the team Mike. Bruce: Thanks, my bud. Benny: I-I'll try to do my best. Max: I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO DESTROY THE OPPONENTS! Mike: I have a feeling I won't be quite as useful. Zach: Next... We enter Hearthome. Pluckerz: But what if we're exiled because of our power?! Zach: Then... WE GO ALL CHAMPION ON DEM! They all walk into Hearthome, and stride through the town, and then stop in front of the gym. Zach: Everybody healed up and ready? Pokemon: YEAAAAAAAAAAAH! Important Notes *Bronzor's name is Discus. *Max is Machop. *Rotom's name is Rotation. *Nosepass's name is Nosie. *Budew's name is Ed. *Mike is Eevee. Category:Episodes